


All Yours

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adlers/Jackals game, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Some bad language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everybody loves daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: After the epic game between the Schweiden Adlers and the MSBY Jackals, Kuroo has one more objective for the night: find Sawamura and ask him to dinner. Unfortunately, everyone else seems to have the same idea...
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 229





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekoyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoyuki/gifts).



> For Neko!! ♡〜٩( ╹▿╹ )۶〜♡

“Congratulations again, Hinata-san,” Kuroo said with a grin, bowing slightly.

Hinata beamed back at him, still gripping Kuroo’s business card in his hand. “Thanks, Kuroo-san! I look forward to working with you!”

With that, Hinata spun around and ran back across the gym to join his teammates next to the crowd of enthusiastic fans begging for autographs. Kuroo chuckled as a group immediately descended on Hinata, eager to meet the breakout star of the night. He should have known back in high school with the way Kenma lit up every time the shorty walked in the room that he’d one day inspire a whole new generation. It filled him with pride to be part of it at all.

Sighing, Kuroo turned and scanned the stadium for his second target of the night. It was rare to see so many spectators loitering about after the game was over, but it had been quite an event. As much as he loved seeing so much interest in the sport he loved, it made it that much more difficult to spot Sawamura amongst them. 

Snickering at the obvious short joke that ran through his mind that would certainly guarantee him a punch if uttered out loud to the man in question, Kuroo wandered around the outskirts of the gym floor to find him. His eyes scanned the scattered groups of people, pausing any time someone even remotely resembled Sawamura, only to be disappointed. He had traveled nearly halfway around the perimeter when he was starting to get worried that perhaps Sawamura had forgotten that they were planning on meeting up there. 

It had been forever since they’d last seen each other in person but somehow, they’d managed to frequently text or call one another to catch up. Every time their conversation would end, Kuroo would feel a strange mix of emotions. Sawamura always left him in a good mood after all their bickering that had softened over the years, every teasing word infused with affection. The following silence, however, was devastatingly heavy. 

It made him wish that their conversation ended with Sawamura getting sleepy and lying down next to him, rather than a text goodnight in an apartment hours away from Kuroo. He had long since recognized the implications of that feeling, but his longing to be in a relationship with Sawamura had finally trumped his fear of it being unrequited. His stomach fluttered with nerves as he searched more frantically until his breath hitched, catching sight of him up ahead.

Kuroo’s lips grew into the cheesiest smile as he watched Sawamura craning his head around, occasionally standing on his tiptoes. Covering his mouth to subdue a laugh, Kuroo strode forward with singular purpose. He wasn’t about to let him out of his sight now.

As he drew closer, however, his stride slowed. It _had_ been a long time since he’d last seen Sawamura. Although he hadn’t grown much vertically, his extensive judo training for work had filled out his body with an impressive set of muscles, obvious even under his loose sweater and thick winter coat. His face had lost all the soft curves of his innocent youth and Kuroo’s fingers itched to trace his chiseled jaw.

Then Sawamura’s dark eyes met his, and his face lit up. Kuroo clutched his chest at the instant ache that formed there. Any apprehensions he’d had about finally confessing to Sawamura disappeared completely. Even if he didn’t feel the same way, Kuroo knew from Sawamura’s honest smile drawing him in that they’d be okay no matter what happened.

Since Kuroo was too rapturous to move any further, Sawamura took pity on him and walked toward him instead. His smile twisted slightly, barely containing a laugh and Kuroo vaguely wondered what he looked like, standing around like an idiot when Sawamura needed to be swept off his feet. Clearing his throat, he scraped together enough brain cells to move forward and meet Sawamura halfway between them.

His instinct, as always, was to reach out his hand for a handshake, or rather their eternal battle, testing the other’s grip against their own. But Sawamura, most likely aged and matured to the point he was an old man, raised both his hands and pointed at him with a set of finger guns. Kuroo guffawed _elegantly_ and mirrored the action.

“Hey, Sawamura,” he led with, exuding none of the charm he had intended to use. 

“Hey,” Sawamura replied, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. It melted Kuroo into a puddle on the floor. “I finally found you.”

“Oh? You looking for me?” Kuroo asked, taking another step forward to leer over him.

Sawamura glared up at him and Kuroo counted it as both a win and a loss. “You were the one who wanted to... what was it you said again? Take advantage of this fortuitous occasion of being in the same place at the same time?”

“Ha! Yeah, I did say that.”

Sawamura rolled his eyes, but his lips were slipping back into his smile. Kuroo chuckled nervously, his fingers slipping into his collar to pull it away from his neck that was getting hotter by the moment. 

_Just ask him to dinner, idiot. It’s normal, and you can spend the whole time talking about stuff. No need to just blurt everything out…_

He opened his mouth to gallantly invite Sawamura to dine with him, but there was a blur of movement and a hot, sweaty body collided with him, nearly knocking him off his feet. He winced from the impact as a meaty arm wrapped around his neck but when he opened his eyes, he could see Sawamura right across from him in the same predicament.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto bellowed in their ears. “Look! All of us together again!”

“Ha ha, yeeeeah. All of us,” Kuroo replied without any of Bokuto’s enthusiasm. Sawamura caught his eye and grinned. 

“It’s almost like fate!” Bokuto continued, and Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

_Yeah, fate. Nothing to do with the fact that you and Hinata play on the same team and he finally gets to play against Kageyama on the National stage in a game that happened to be where Sawamura lived._

“How are you guys? Oh, well, I see Kuroo now and then, so I know about him. But what about you, Sawamura?! Are you working out? You look good!”

Kuroo glared at his old friend, wishing that his eyes could set the idiot on fire. Of course, Bokuto would just spout one of the compliments _he_ was dying to give Sawamura once he’d gathered up his charm and swept him off his feet. 

_And would it kill him to not be so physically affectionate for once?_ he thought, turning his glare to Bokuto’s hand gripping Sawamura’s shoulder. 

“Thanks, I do consistently work out. I do some judo as well.”

“Whoa, that’s awesome! Can you teach me some stuff?”

“Oh, I’m not sure when—"

“What about tonight? You doing anything?”

_Grrrr, damn this stupid owl just saying whatever the hell he wants as if he was the one calling and texting Sawamura all these years. Why can’t he just take a flying leap—_

“Um, didn’t you just play a game? And a ruthless one at that,” Sawamura chuckled. Kuroo wanted to kiss him.

“Yeah, but I still got some energy. Although, I _am_ hungry. Hey, maybe we should go eat! Kuroo, you want to come?”

Kuroo was ready to murder him right there in public, but he sighed with instant relief when he heard a familiar cough.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi interrupted in his polite yet stern tone. 

Bokuto stiffened and glanced over his shoulder. “Oh, hey Akaashi! Look who it is!”

Akaashi smiled at both of them. “Yes, I see that. Good to see you both. Bokuto-san, did you forget that you have an interview with Udai-sensei and me? And then you and I were going to get something to eat?”

“Oh, yeah! Sorry, guys, I’ve already got plans. Maybe next time!”

Bokuto released them finally, spun around, and grabbed hold of Akaashi instead, leading him in the other direction. Kuroo rolled his eyes as he fixed his suit, but he warmed right back up at the sound of Sawamura’s deep laughter.

“He hasn’t changed at all.”

Kuroo snickered. “No, he really hasn’t. He’s just gotten louder and bigger if that’s possible. So,” he started as he turned his attention back to Sawamura, his tongue feeling numb and heavy in his mouth.

Sawamura smiled and cocked his head, his eyes large with expectation. “So?”

Kuroo took a deep breath to bolster his courage. “So, do you maybe want to—"

“Daichi-saaaaan!”

They both winced as Tanaka’s harsh voice cut through their stilted conversation like a machete through tissue paper. Kuroo turned and groaned as half of Karasuno’s old volleyball team was descending on them quickly. Sawamura glanced at them and back up to Kuroo, smiling apologetically.

_Just blurt it out. Dinner tonight? Say it before they—_

“Daichi-san! We’re going out to eat, you coming?”

_Dammmmn it!!!!_

“Oh, well, I…” Sawamura stammered, a light blush emerging on his cheeks. 

Kuroo stared at the pink tinge, desperately hoping it was for his sake. He’d hate to think it was caused by any of his old teammates. Kuroo looked them over and gave Asahi, in particular, a critical look, noting that his long, flowing hair made him the spitting image of a hero on the cover of a paperback bodice-ripper. 

“Come on, Daichi!” Suga cooed, hopping next to his friend and taking his arm. He peeked around Daichi and gave Kuroo the toothiest grin he had ever seen. “What _else_ could you possibly have to do tonight?”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at the gremlin. He knew very well who— er, _what_ Daichi could be doing that night. Before he could interject, Tanaka and Kiyoko joined Suga in cutting off every path Kuroo had to Sawamura. 

“It’s been too long since we’ve hung out,” she said in her soft, alluring voice. “We’ve missed you.”

_What the hell? You’re married, you siren! Unless…_

Kuroo looked at all three of them, seeing Tanaka’s adoring gaze and Kiyoko’s fond smile. His mind went crazy with scenarios, the most prominent that the couple wanted to make themselves a trio. 

“I miss you guys too, but aren’t we all hanging out tomorrow since Kageyama and Hinata can’t make it tonight?” 

Kuroo gasped at the open opportunity Sawamura had given him and stepped forward to intervene. A looming presence stepped in front of him and Kuroo screeched to a halt, finding Tsukishima of all people in his face, looking calm and aloof.

He regarded Kuroo for a moment and his lips turned up in the slightest smile. “Aww, Daichi-san,” he said, turning toward his old captain. “Won’t you _please_ come hang out with us?”

_You damn brat, I did **not** raise you like that. Or maybe I did but that’s not the point. You’re going to get it, you overgrown four eyes._

Considering the sneer growing on Tsukishima’s face, it was obvious that he could hear Kuroo’s thoughts shouting at him. Suddenly, even more voices joined in and Kuroo turned just in time to see Sawamura being dragged into the throng. Even Ukai and Takeda had arrived and before Kuroo could protest, Sawamura had disappeared from his sight entirely. 

He vaguely heard Tsukishima’s snickering as he walked away, leaving Kuroo feeling helpless and numb all over. All the opportunities he had at the beginning of the night were slipping away like tiny grains of sand in an hourglass, forming a pile of regrets on the floor. But as the group began to drift away, his despair turned to indignance and he huffed at their audacity. 

They were all local and could see Sawamura whenever they wanted. This was _his_ moment. Tonight, Sawamura was supposed to belong to him and, with any luck, forever after.

Puffing out his chest, Kuroo stomped toward the group to claim Sawamura for himself. As the crowd suddenly burst, Kuroo yelped as Sawamura charged through and grabbed his hand. 

“Quick!” he laughed, dragging him away at full speed. 

Kuroo nearly tripped over his feet to catch up but once he did, his exhilaration had him laughing alongside Sawamura. 

“Where are we going?”

“I don’t know, just somewhere we can say two damn words to each other!”

“Thank God, I was about to pitch a fit.”

They didn’t stop until they were outside the gymnasium, hiding on the other side of an empty staircase. It was only then that Sawamura released his hand so he could brace himself on his knees to catch his breath. Kuroo missed holding hands with him already but he used the moment wisely to run his fingers through his hair and fix his suit once again.

Sawamura chuckled. “I still can’t get over you, looking like quite the businessman.”

“Yeah? Would you say it _suits_ me, Sawamura?” 

“Pfft, I have to admit it does. You look just like a salesman trying to con me out of a fortune.” Sawamura burst out laughing at Kuroo’s look of dismay. “Alright, how about a _handsome_ salesman trying to con me out of a fortune?”

Kuroo perked up and straightened his tie. “That sounds better. So, now that we’re alone,” he purred, leaning his arm against the staircase to hover over him, “what do we do now?”

To his surprise, Sawamura didn’t glare at him for showing off his height or roll his eyes at the impromptu kabedon. Instead, he beamed up at Kuroo and grabbed the lapel of his jacket, pulling him even closer. Kuroo’s pulse shot into overdrive.

“Actually, there’s a little restaurant near here that’s really good. Would you like to try it?”

Kuroo blinked, thrown off by having the invitation he’d been preparing turned around on him. “Uhh, yeah! That sounds good.”

“Great. There are, um, a lot of things I’d like to talk to you about.”

Sawamura licked his lips and gazed up at him, his dark brown eyes filled with hope. The indication was clear and Kuroo couldn’t stop the ecstatic grin on his face.

“Sounds great! I love talking about… things.” Kuroo grimaced at his own idiocy as Sawamura snorted.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page, then.” He pulled Kuroo’s suit jacket closed and looked him over. “We should go get your coat. It’s cold outside.”

“Uh-huh… yeah.”

“Come on,” he chuckled, his blush crawling up to his ears as he brushed by Kuroo. 

“Um,” Kuroo started, waiting until Sawamura paused and turned back around. “Maybe we should hold hands again, just in case we have to make another quick getaway.”

Sawamura smiled and reached out his hand. “Good idea. Can’t be too careful in a place like this.”

Kuroo giggled and slipped his hand into Sawamura’s. The grip was a far cry from their old handshakes, a test of strength forged from their eternal rivalry. Instead, it was more like a sanctuary, a safe place where they could face the world together. 

Besides, they had all night to compete over who could sweep the other off their feet. He’d just ignore the fact that Sawamura was currently winning. 


End file.
